1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to security door assemblies.
2. Background Art
Security doors are a common feature in many homes, providing either an added measure of security to a traditional door or a secure door even when the traditional door is open. Various varieties and models of security or storm doors are presently available to consumers. Many security or storm doors, however, have drawbacks in functionality or utilization by the consumer. For example, handle placement may injure a user's hands, fasteners may not secure the glass to door frame, or poorly designed nylon pins may fail to properly hold the glass panel within the frame. Each of these shortcomings and various others prevent the long-term functionality of the self-storage glass door, while increasing the risk of user injury.